The secrets between the clans
by lolotjeh
Summary: This is a parallel world where it's ruled by four clans. the sora. hamayumi. Hamasaki and at last the vongola. those four clans protect the earth from danger but also keep it in balance. But one day the Sora clan is attacked by an unkown enemy and the grand daughter has escaped from that day and promised to do everything to get them to gather. and on her travel she meets Tsuna...


Late in the twentieth century is the world ruled by four clans.

The first clan that is ruling over the three clans is the sora clan then there comes the hamayumi clan then the hamasaki clan and at last comes the vongola clan.

Each clan has it's own responsible tasks. The sora clan is the one to keep everything in line and to keep peace on earth.

The hamayumi clan is the one to keep the information on every thing in store and even the top secret things that no one is supposed to know about it.

The hamasaki clan is the one that keeps the warriors in line and make sure there will be always warriors up coming in each generation.

Then at last the vongola clan they are the ones to keep the world trade and financial thing in line so there is no money to short for every person on earth.

Each clan is living in a separate country part of the world.

The sora clan is living in Holland the hamayumi is living in Japan and the hamasaki is living is Australia and the vongola is living in Italy.

XxX

Holland on the sora clan head quarters.

"We have to bring every child in to safety!" Shouted a man as he leads a huge group of children.

"What do you mean by that bring them to safety" Says a other man as he sees the panic in the mans eyes.

"We are under attack! And now we are too late warn the leader about this case!" Says the first man as he his the children in a secret room and tole them to stay there no matter what.

As he closed the door to the secret room he ran the opposite way to distract the enemy but was soon killed like an animal that runs trough the forest.

The head quarters was soon filled with screams of people being killed and murdered. Somewhere hidden between the screams sat a man on his knees in front of a crying young girl.

"Saya I want you to listen well to me I won't repeat this" says the man.  
The girl looked the man in the eyes.

"I have to go somewhere far away from here and i want you to go too and take a good care of this and it will be now yours to hold on" he says as he hang a necklace around her neck with a amulet that looked centuries old.

"But granpa I want to stay with you" sniffed Saya sad.

"You can't stay Saya this amulet is very important to us all and if it falls in wrong hands who knows what will happen to the whole world and even more things will happen to the earth so please take good care of it you are the only one who can do it Saya" Says the man and after that the door dashed open revealing a woman.

"Leader you have to go now we can't hold them any more!" Called the woman "Don't worry shikara the amulet is safe in good hands... Saya go! Go far away and never return here before you are strong enough to return!" Shouten the man as he looked at his shocked granddaughter.

"Some day I will return here and search for you no matter what" she says and opened a secret door hidden in a dark corner that is big enough for the girl to go trough and too small for an adult human to go inside.

"I wonder when she made that passage to escape through" Says the man with a gentle smile as he watched that the girl closed the door making it invincible. "It's time to go shikara" Says the man as he exited the room into the battle.

Three hours later after the attack the vongola clan arrived after getting information about the sora clan being attacked by an unknown enemy they where shocked at the sight to see dead corpses everywhere and hoped to find survivors and they found the hidden childeren who didn't know what happen but they could tel that the leader is killed in a brute way.

And at that moment dome man shouted they found a living woman and it was shikara she had survived the tragedy but was very weak because of her injuries and loss of blood. "Good to hear that there is one more survivor" Says the leader of the team.

A few hours later after clearing the era from the corpses they they found the rest of the sora clan death but one is missing the little escaped girl. "Here's the report sir." Says the man who handed a few papers to the leader.

"I can't understand that they even killed woman with children and innocent people those who did it are worse than scum" says the leader who sighed in worry. "I hope that the amulet is in good hands and fallen in there hands instead." Says the man.

"Leader she woke up and says that the missing girl has escaped with the amulet." Says a man who came from shikara's tent they put up to bring the survivors there to treat them after the tragedy.

"That is good news to hear the sora clan is still safe for so far now we have to wait until it's time for the sora clan to rise again to the world" says the leader of the vongola clan as he walked to the tent to see the wounded people to make sure they will recover well.

XxX

Six years later in Tokyo.  
"Saya! Don't do that again! You scared me!" Shouted a girl as Saya jumped in front of her as if it's nothing. "Scared cat but your face expression is price less" Grinned Saya.

The girl turned her back to Saya "Hmp your still the one that no one can handle by him self when you are in a bad mood." She says.

Saya sighed "I have my own reasons for that and I'm doing this to protect everyone from them... But that won't mean that I'm a delinquent or something what people call me" She says "Saya you know that the teachers will protect us" says the girl "No they can't fight them back. You don't understand at all from what I've seen that day" Says Saya.

"Saya please behave your self just like a young lady has to behave." Says a teacher who looked her in the eyes. "Am I talking with you and it's free period and if there's no emergency then there is no need for you to look on me like that" Says Saya irritated.

The teacher sighed and walked further knowing he would see hell if he argues any further and decided to leave the two students alone.

"He thinks that he's from a higher clan than you even after the sora tragedy you escaped from them." Says the girl who's standing next to Saya.

"He don't realize what happened that day and how can he say that I'm not lady like! I can be a lady if I want to" Complains Saya as the other chuckled.

"Yes indeed and you did it last year and my brother didn't recognize you at all." Says the girl.

"You know that he's complete useless that brother of yours." Says Saya. "What? Am I that useless how come!" Complained a blond boy.

"Because you are useless Shino unlike you younger sister Aiko" snorted Saya as aiko looked her brother in the eyes as the boy next to him began to laugh hard at his expression.

Shino knows that Saya was right but he also knows that if she needs some information she would use it well unlike the other people who forces him to give out information but those who already tried it have been beaten by Saya her self.

Since the last one who was beaten by her was a high level martial artist but was beaten with ease by the young girl it had been an shame for the adult man who was four times bigger than she is and shooed him away after that in front of the biggest clans that are living in Tokyo.

Shino smiled at the memory knowing that this girl will create a lot's of peace and on one day she would safe millions of innocent people from some scum.

"Neh Onii-chan why are you smiling while Saya calls you useless" Says Aiko innocent.

Shino looked at her "It's nothing special it's just a memory that just came up" he answers. "I see and Saya is up there again sleeping and the bell will ring any moment" Says Aiko

Shino looked above him and sees the familiar figure and smiled "Shotarou let's go to class we have to go now" Says Shino to his friend "You know Shino she's always right no matter how you look at it and that's why the teachers can't handle her" Says shotarou.

"I know that and she's the only one I can give information with out worry" he answers as the two walked inside the class room.

"Neh Saya!" called Aiko to her friend above. "Do you know where Sakura-chan is I can't find her" "No I think she's in the gardens on the usual spot" Answers Saya.

"I already looked there and she wasn't there and also not in our room and not even in the cafeteria" Says Aiko and at this Saya jumped down in front of her. "Are you sure you looked everywhere you would find her?" Says Saya as her eyes gleaming in alert.

"Yes I even looked on the roofs of the school and of course on the roofs of the dorms" Answers Aiko knowing that there is something wrong as she sees that alerting gleam in Saya's eyes.

"Warn the teachers there's a chance that some scum has attacked some students" Says Saya as she rushed to the gardens to look for traces that are posible left in the guardens.

Not long after she's searching for traces she found them and saw that they came from the woods and rushed inside knowing there will be great danger hiden there and even the teachers forbid them to go inside.

Saya looked around noticing someone aproaching her from behind and she waited till the last moment she stepped away and grapped a arm and lounced the intruder of her teretori against a big tree face first.

"S...Saya.. I'm here..." Says a weak voice and at this Saya turned to the owner and sees Sakura beaten up and weakened on the muddy ground. "Sakura..." She mutters shocked at this knowing there will be a big thing to happen and she also knew she had to let the attacker chace her far from the school and far from the innocent people.

"The teachers are comming soon I left big marks to find you here but I will take a while for me to return and there's a chance I won't return ever again please tell them this for me and also please keep this for me for a while you are one of the less people I can trust it with for safe keeping." Says saya as she keeps her eyes on the huge man that she slamed against the tree.

"Saya... D-don't... do... stupit things..." Says Sakura soft knowing that Saya heard her as she watched Saya attack the man to let him chase her far away from the school and Tokyo.

XxX

Saya stood there as behind her was a lake with clear water and in front her stood the man panting as drops of blood spoiled the ground of the woods of the lake.

"You Shitty brat how dare you to wound me like this I'll kill you for this and then I will kill every human on this earth and than I will change this place in to dust! Bwhahaha!" called the man out angry.

Saya also panted as she stood there she could any moment colapse her wound and blood loss and has already lost so much that a normal human would be already death but she couldn't rest yet she has to safe the world from this creap in front her who attacked her best friend as if she's a toy and now this creap declared that he will destroy the earth with his own hands.

Saya knows that if she take the last blow from this guy she would die and she had two choices the first choice was take the last blow and die and the second was attack him with a blow strong enough to kill him and safe the world from this guy.

"I take the second choice" Says Saya and charged at him with al her last bit of her energy she attacked him and used a forbidden blow and knowing if she would be returning to Tokyo she would be executed immidiatly considered as dangerous.

Saya remembers the words of her teacher Fon "If you need to protect do it until your last bit of energy but I remind you stay always calm no matter what happens and keep your body in nutral pose so you won't be readed by your enemy"

As the memory ended she smiled at this "Heh Thanks sensei your one of the less I can take good advise.." she mutters with a grinn on her face she bursted trough the flesh of the man who was the treath for millions of innocent people.

Saya landed on het feet turming around to see the man to make sure he was defeated by her. "One day I'll get revange of you kid" He says and fall down death.

"Finaly won from that bastart and now I need to go away from here to heal from these injuries.

XxX

Nanimori Japan

"I'm going mom!" shouted a boy who ran out of a random house. "Becare full Tsu-kun!" called out his mother back.

"Hiiiieeee! Mom come quik I found someone who needs help as soon as possible!" shouted the boy as he ran back to the house.

"Tsuna what's wrong" Called out his father. "Dad come I found a girl badly wounded!" Shouts the boy named Tsuna.

"I get the car ready to rush to the hopital" Says his mother as his father was dragged by Tsuna. "This is bad we need to go immidiatly" He says as he picked up the girl in bridal style. Tsuna opened the door of the car as his father slipped inside with the girl in his arms and Tsuna closed the door as soon he was settled in the back seat.

Tsuna stepped in the front seat as his mother raced of to the hospital knowing that the girl is still alive.

"Were here Tsu-kun help you father to get outside the car now!" Says his mother as she stopped infront of the main entrence and Tsuna rusched out and helped his father out of the car and Tsuna ran inside to call for help.

"Call a docter right now it's an imergency there is a girl dying!" Called Tsuna out in his bravery. And his father rushed inside in the main hall a docter came and looked at the girl and the wounds.

"She's already death and if she's alive we won't do enything for her because the type of her wounds and we have no one who's specalized in these wounds" Says the docter and turned his back and walked away. Tsuna and his father just stood there perplexed.

"Iemitsu Tsuna why is the docter turning away?" Asked Tsuna's mother. "They can't do enything for her and she's very weak and slowly slipping away.

"Let's go home I will treat her my self" She says. "Mom do you need any help?" Asked Tsuna "You have to go to school Tsu-kun" Answers his mother.

"I don't care for school when a life is hanging on a tread of silk." Says Tsuna as his eyes gave a orange glint. "Nana this is the first time I've seen him like this let him be for today" Says Iemitsu to his wife.

"Okè only this time" Says Nana

XxX

Late in the evening knocked Tsuna on the door and to be answered by his father and opened the door to see the pale and now clean girl on a bed in the extra room.

"Has she woken yet?" Asked Tsuna in a quiet voice. "No not yet" He answered.

Tsuna looked his father in the eyes "I see then I will take over from you and mom is expecting you in the kitchen she has made some food for you" Says Tsuna "Oke Tsuna take care" Says Iemitsu and left the room.

Soon after Tsuna was alone with the girl he looked at the sleeping girl curiously and had to admid that she is beautiful and her skin looked as soft as silk but has some traces of a fight while her shoulder is bandaged along with the rest of her body and she may lucky that she's still alive.

Tsuna smiled gently and grabbed some manga to read while watching over her. A few hours later Tsuna heard some groaning from the girl he shot up and looked at her seeing she wakes up.

"Where am I..." Says the girl weak. "Don't worry your safe here don't speak much your still weak" Says Tsuna as he bent over the girl.

Her eyes widen at how she didn't notice him but sensed that he's harmless.

"Who are you.." She asked weak. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna and I'm also the one who found you in front of this house" says Tsuna.

"I see thank you for helping me.. I'm Saya.." She says as she closed her eyes again falling in a deep slumber. Tsuna smiled at that and left the room to tell his parents that she has woken for a short time.

XxX

Next day Saya woke up again to expect the same boy who watched over her last night but sees an woman who smiled at her "Ara hello good to see you are awake how are you feeling" she greeted.

At this Saya shot up in the bed but fell back as pain shot up in her whole body and fell back down.

"That's not the smartest thing you can do in your condition" says the women as she rushed to her. "Who are you..." Says Saya as she tried to glare at her.

"Don't worry I'm the mother of Tsu-kun Sawada Nana" Says Nana as she smiled. Saya relaxed at this "I see.. Can I have something to drink?" Asked Saya

Nana smiled at this "Sure I will be right back" She says and left her alone in the room.

Saya took the chance to look around to notice it was a room that was made with big haste to put her here she smiled at this knowing that these people who lived in this house are good people.

Saya heard the front door open and heard voices downstairs then she heard a man and a boy who screamed like a girl making Saya chuckle at this and then she heard Nana coming back up the stairs to gather with some else.

"Are you sure she's still awake Mom?" asked the voice of the boy.

"Just open the door and you'l see for your self and don't trip there and watch your feet." Says Nana and at that moment the boy who opened the door dripped over his own feet with a scream. "Hiiiiieeee!"

Saya's eyes widen at the scene and decided that this boy is powerful and talented as a future Clan leader.

"Itteeh that hurts." Mutters the boy. "I warned you Tsu-kun but still you tripped over your own feet." Says Nana as Saya chuckled at this.

The two looked at Saya and smiled at this "Ah hello Saya-san how are you feeling?" asked Tsuna with as smile on his face. "I'm feeling well but I'm still too weak to handle things on my own right now" Answers Saya as she gave a gentle smile.

"That's good to hear. Is it alright that I do my home work here to accompany you?" asked Tsuna. "We still can't leave you alone you are still too weak to be left alone and with those kind of wounds you may be lucky that you survived" Says Nana.

"Ah sorry for the trouble I gave you but I'm always being scolded for being reckless at some things even I do things to protect people" Says Saya with a goofy smile.

"You are a typical Tomboy aren't you" Says Nana as she smiled. "Ah you can say it that way." Says Saya. Tsuna started to laugh at this "I think you have your own reasons for this and every human is different" Says Tsuna.

XxX

Two months later Iemitsu came home with a sort of form.

Saya helped Tsuna with his home work and he understood it better then he normally did and especially math and his scores raised in rapid speed.

"Hey Saya-chan I have tomorrow a math test and Nezu sensei is looking forward to embarrass me with my low scores." Says Tsuna "What kind of teacher is that and where does he come from" Says Saya as a scary glint came in her eyes and even if she's weak she could handle Hibari Kyoya on her own who attacked her and she only defended on base of his own mistakes.

"He came from the Tokyo academy and has studied there as a teacher and had high grades." Answers Tsuna. "Never heard of him and if I did that means he's scum" Says Saya.

"You say that in his face and he burst out in anger" Says Tsuna laughing. Saya snorted at this "Than he has the wrong person in front of him".

"Tsuna. Saya listen up you two" Announced Iemitsu as Nana stood next to him.

The two turned to them. "What is it Iemitsu-san?" asked Saya as Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Saya you told us that you actually don't have a home to return to and Nana and me came on a great idea and since you two get along with each other very well I went to the hamayumi clan and asked them for some information about you and thay also said the same of what you told them and they also told me that we had to let you two to decide of what to do." Says Iemitsu

Saya's eyes widen "Don't tell me you want to prison me?" She says as he eyes turned dangerous. "No we never would do that Saya-chan and since the hamayumi clan leader is your guardian he gave us this he told me that this option would make you calmer then you usually are" Answers Iemitsu as he stepped back.

"I see they already know that I survived it and will return when I regained my full strength" Says Saya as she sighed. "Looks like you don't have much of a choice to return there" She says.

"Looks like it and the three left clans are now arguing on how to handle you after you return they say you used something forbidden and you are marked as dangerous" Says Iemitsu.

"They don't understand a thing about me and they don't even know who I really am and where I came from." Says Saya pissed.

"Then tell me what your reason was maybe I can do something for you to help you out and you don't seem extremely dangerous to me Saya-chan" Says Iemitsu as Tsuna and Nana listened.

"I had two choices the first on was take the last blow and die and let the world be destroyed and millions of innocent people be killed of like insects and the second choice do the forbidden and safe millions of innocent people from despair of that that piece of scum." Answers Saya. Iemitsu's eyes widen at this.

"And you chose for the forbidden and saved the world" Says Iemitsu as he smiled "You are a special one and you dared to do such thing only to protect the innocent and I have to admit your teacher has raised you well" Grinned Iemitsu.

"Wait how do you know Fon sensei!" Says Saya as she jumped on her feet. "Well let's say he's a good friend of mine" Grinned Iemitsu.

Tsuna gaped at this "Mom and what is your excuse for this?" Asked the boy. "Oh nothing special I was just a member of the Sora clan and on the day of the tragedy I had a day of so I sort of survived it" Answers Nana as if it's nothing.

Saya's eyes widen "You was a member of the Sora clan then that means he saw that coming..." She says.

"Saya-chan... What do you know about the tragedy" Asked Nana. "I escaped that day after my grandfather told me to escape and go far away and told me to return when I'm strong enough... He and Shikara fought for there lives only to let me escape with something important and that something is right now with someone who keeps it safe" Says Saya.

"Impossible... That can't be true an new surviver is standing in front of us and also from the main family self." Says Iemitsu as he grinned.

"Please keep this a secret I don't know what will happen if it comes out they will go out for me and will do everything to get what they want" Says Saya.

Tsuna saw that Saya's hands turned in fists and this means that she's serious even when she has constantly a natural pose and he learned how to read her bit by bit.

"Saya-chan you don't have to worry about I would tell anybody about your secret" Says Tsuna as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsuna you can read her how do you do that it's impossible to get answers from her and even her teacher told me he has difficulties with her" Says Iemitsu.

"It's just of what I see from her and she means this by heart and is asking... no begging you not to let this slip out and keep this a secret" Says Tsuna as he translated of what she meant.

"I understand Saya-chan we will keep this a secret as long it's needed and I do what I can to help you and make sure they won't do stupid things in there decisions and since you are the only Sora left" Says Iemitsu.

"Eh? What do you know about the rest of my family" Says Saya. "All I know is that the main family is killed in a brute way and even the youngest two children where killed like it's nothing" Says Iemitsu.

Saya's eyes widen at this "Horrible I rather become a mafia boss to trace them down than watch innocent die" Says Tsuna angry.

Saya looked at him shocked "Are you sure to become a mafia boss?" She asked.

Tsuna nodded. Iemitsu looked serious at his son "Tsuna are you sure to step in that world with out knowing what's creeping around and you could get killed by one of them" Says Iemitsu.

"If it's to protect innocent people then I'm willing to do everything" says Tsuna as his eyes glowed orange and a faint flame appeared on his for head.

Iemitsu smiled "Then I leave it to you Saya teach him of what you know and for you will have your strength back in no time" He grinned like an idiot.

"Oh and what is it that the hamayumi gave you?" Asked Saya as she pointed at the paper in Iemitsu's hand. "Oh this? Take a look at it and the hamayumi told to tell you this.. they said this is the only way to safe you from the execution" Says Iemitsu.

"I see I will look at it" Says Saya as she took the paper in her hand and her eyes widen at this. "This can't be Shino and Sakura already sighed it for me and you and Nana-san already did it too." Says Saya.

"But if I sigh this I will live?" Asked Saya. "Yes the clans say that if you get married with someone with in two weeks they will drop the issue and leave you alone." Says Iemitsu.

Saya smiled "That's the hamayumi clan for you."

"Eh G-g-getting m-ma-married?" Says Tsuna as his eyes widen at this. "Well I actually don't mind but it has to be a person who accepts me as who I am" Says Saya as a light blush creeped up on her cheeks.

Nana and Iemitsu started to smirk at this. "Tsu-kun why don't you marry her you are the one who found her and those doctors in the hospital refused her and let her die but you begged and refused to give up on her no matter what happens" Says Nana and at this Saya looked at Tsuna with a surprised expression on her face.

"Tsuna is that true?" asked Saya "Erm Yes I kind of did so and helped mom to get you fixed up" says Tsuna as he gave an innocent look in his eyes.

"Well then you saved my live" Smiled Saya making the boy blush at this. "I really did not much I only helped out and found you and alarmed my parents.." Says Tsuna.

"What would happen to me if you just ignored me and walked to school as if nothing happened" Says Saya serious.

"Then you would die and disappear in to nothing" Answers Tsuna serious.

Nana smiled at this as at that moment the door bell rang and Iemitsu opened the door. "What a surprise to see you here Shikara-san!" Greeted Iemitsu happy.

"It's good to see you too Iemitsu-san" greeted the person named Shikara back.

At hearing the name Saya jumped on her feet with wide eyes to de front door to see if she was right to see the person she expected to see.

"Come in Shikara" Says Iemitsu as he stepped a side and a woman stepped inside the house and sees Saya with wide eyes standing.

"Saya-chan you need to calm down or your wound will go bleed again!" Says Tsuna as he rushed next to Saya to seport her. "Oh my looks like you have a guest here today!" Says Shikara as she looked at Saya who was seported by Tsuna.

"Ah That's Saya-chan, Tsuna found her almost death on the streets and Nana fixed her up with the help of Tsuna who refused to go" Says Iemitsu as Tsuna scratched his cheek as a pink blush creaped on his cheeks.

"Well you are a live safer Tsuna-kun" Smiled Shikara. "Ehm thank you.." Mutters Tsuna shy.

Shikara looked Saya in the eyes and her eyes widen. "Saya-chan what do you know about the Sora tragedy?" Asked Shikara. Saya's eyes widen "What do you really think who I am?" Shot Saya back.

"So it's really you, You've grown up to a beautiful young lady" Says Shikara as she smiled. "Just as I thought, At the moment I heard your name al my instincts started to scream to go and see you" Says Saya.

Shikara smiled "It's good to know that you've gotten away save" Says Shikara as she smiled. "I've seen everything and how they killed grandpa and who it was I saw his face who did it and as soon the vongola came he got away" Says Saya bitter.

Shikara's eyes widen at what Saya said "I see he got away then that means that the sora clan is still in danger" She said. "I know it very well I've prepared a big army that can take on them with ease" Says Saya as she smirked.

Mean while Nana smiled "Okè everyone let's go in the kitchen" She announced with a smile on her face.

"I was one of the less who survived the tragedy." Says Shikara as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"That was an awfull sight to see of what happened that day and as far as I know the most members of the main family is missing and even the best hitman can't find them al there traced are washed away nothing left" Says Iemitsu.

"No not all traces are washed away, Look at Nana-san and Shikara and me those are traces but we hide for them" Says Saya as Iemitsu's and Shikara's eyes widen at this.

"Wel you've seen trough the cover of the hiding and I am not the only person who has gotten away from that day" Says Nana With a smile.

"Let me guess, My grandfather has been known it would happen for twenty years" Says Nana. "Then that means that he also knew that we would meet Saya-chan" Says Tsuna.

"That's right he told me that he made a plan with the time traveler from the future and I've met her ten minutes before she went back and she was very powerful and I wasn't that experienced yet but I could tel it and she had very gentle yet very calm and impressive eyes." Says Nana.

"Ah now you say it she looked like an older version of Saya-sama" Says Shikara as she grinned while the two teens sweat dropped.

"Me like that? People would never say that kind of things about me. Most people call me a delinquent or tomboy and ruffian" Says Saya as Shikara dropped her mouth.

"Why would they call you like that Saya-sama" She asked. "The reason is I have the whole Tokyo and it's suroundings under my control and the people who live on the streets are under my protection" Says Saya.

"I see you where in Tokyo and why are you here on this place" Asked Shikara. "I needed to protect some innocent people from one of them who killed the most crual way" Answers Saya.

The eyes of the adults widen "who won.." Says Tsuna. "Me I was stronger in the end but if he is still a live he won't be able to hurt someone again and if he tries to do that he will kill him self with it" Says Saya.

"You've used the forbidden where did you learn that" Says Shikara shocked.

Saya smirked "Simple, The Tokyo Accademy" She answers and smirked more as she saw Shikara's expresion. "Neh Shikara isn't that the same school you've graduated from?" says Nana.

Shikara only nodded as Saya smirked more the she already did.

XxX

So this is it until now I hope you liked the story.

I've had this one for a long time in my mind and now I've desided to write it down and show it to you.

And I know my grammer isn't the best but I'm still working on it and checked for mistakes every line and fixed them.


End file.
